spellstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel for Lythia part 1 transcript
Lythian Path Grim: Ah, sweet Lythia. How I missed thee! Eron: I admit that it is a relief to return to monsters I recognize. Mage: Yup. Nothing like slaughtering a few Brambles to make you feel at home. E: Gargormeth? Wait. That's another Plooff. G: Ah. Yes. They tend to multiply when you aren't looking. The little fluffy wretches will be ruling the Lythian forests before you know it. M: So, Grim. Are there any other dangers from your past waiting to be uncovered? Let's get this over with now. G: Ha. Ha. Very funny. You know, I once created my very own hell dimension. We could go visit. M: On second thought, we're running next time your past comes back to bite you. Fast and in the opposite direction. Green Glade Ava: Mage! Watch this: Gargormeth! Fetch! Gargormeth: Tweeee! M: Ah, Ava. That's a bone. Looks like a Shockhorn bone. A: So? M: You threw a stick. M: Eron? You seem lost in thought. E: I am trying to unravel a complicated puzzle. M: Which is? E: Ava. She seems almost happy, doesn't she? M: I suppose. E: Do you think she would ever like to live somewhere with a roof? You know, not on the road all the time. E: Somewhere with a proper armory. Maybe a library. G: You know any children you had would be demonspawn. Technically speaking. E: Shut up, Grim. Shadowed Valley G: What about you, Mage? Ready to build yourself a sturdy castle? Settle down and have lots of little Mages? M: You'd like that, wouldn't you? Children to corrupt - G: -no damp leather bindings, no blood on my pages, no constantly saving you. G: You're actually thinking about that castle and settling down, aren't you? M: I am. I don't think it's time yet, but maybe someday. Right now, I think I want to travel Lythia. M: Maybe meet some people who don't want to kill me. G: Good luck with that one. Gloaming Trail E: Ava, I've been thinking... would you mind talking for a moment? I'd like to- Dwarf Guard: Halt! I need to check you Mage Registrations. M: Our what now? DG: Your Mage Registrations. You better have Royal Dragon Class clearance to be summoning like that. The king will be most displeased. M: We don't have Mage Registrations. DG: In that case, I must insist that you surrender your weapons while I place you under arrest. A: I don't think that plan is going to work out for you. A: What was that about? E: Well, I just wanted to - A: Not you, the dwarf. There shouldn't be a king around here, right? G: Not that I now of. Should be some local elven princes, but no kings. Chattering Woods Dwarf Constable: Halt! In the name of the king, I demand that you yield your ability to summon! M: Is that even possible? DC: Do so immediately, or face the wrath of the Royal Dwarven Constabulary! A: Look! Someone's nailed a notice to this tree... M: I have a bad feeling about this. A: Let's see. "...Illegal summoning shall be punished... mage registration at the citadel... by order of King Donnell, the first of that name." E: That name sounds familiar. Friend of yours? M: King Donnell. Nameless, can you not let me rest? King's Forest E: So this Donnell, who is he? M: Donnell Mickero, madman and maker of golems. E: So not someone we want as king of Lythia. G: I don't know. The carnage could be interesting. Donnell has a certain flair for chaos and destruction. A: Grim, I know you are actually a mighty demon prince and everything, but I bet Gargormeth would eat you if I told him to. G: Right. I keep forgetting you lot are on the side of good. Gar: Twrrr... M: Another of those proclamations about Mage Registration? A: Nope. This one is called "Edict XIX". Looks like it requires all vendors of fried turnips to paint their faces orange. M: You're kidding. A: I really wish I was. King's Trees M: Another edict... "Edict XXVIII" to be precise. A: What's this one? M: "All Lythians keeping pets, monstrous or otherwise, must apply for a proof of grooming certificate daily M: to stop the menace of Arch Lice sweeping our continent. Signed, King Donnell." A: Arch Lice? G: Nasty creatures. Better give Gargormeth a bath, just to be safe. Gar: Twrrrrr... E: This Donnell seems completely out of his mind. A: You sound sad about that. E: I was hoping for a peaceful interlude after out last adventure. A: Me too King's Foliage M: We could just run. I said I would run from Grim's problems, why not run from this one? A: Where could we go? M: I don't know. But even Braen sounds better than Lythia right now. G: Absolutely not. I completely forbid it. Besides, you're the Dawnbreaker. The world's problems are your problems. M: I should put that on a banner or something. E: Oh, no. M: Another edict. Nameless curse it! A: "Anyone caught hunting or disturbing the natural wildlife of the King's Forest will be put to immediate death." M: How are you suppose to get through this forest without disturbing the wildlife? You'd be killed in the first minute! E: Does it say which are the King's Forests? A: All of them. King's Roots A: How has Donnell had time to write so many edicts? M: He was always an industrious fellow. E: This is a new one over here: "The king requires the services of all dead Lythians. E: All corpses are to be brought to him before they have begun to decompose." A: … E: … M: Nameless, if you care about humans at all, would you please take care of this one for us? M: Just a quick lighting bolt to Donnell's heart. That's all I'm asking. E: When this is over, sweet hellion, would you – would you consider finding somewhere with relatively few catastrophes and - A: Eron, this is never going to be over. You know that. E: Very well. A: What? E: Perhaps you are right. But it only means I should be more clear with my intentions. A: Which are? E: To be by your side, no matter the danger or adventure. To be there if ever Lythia is at peace. A: Eron, what makes you think I would let you leave? You are completely under my demon thrall. E: What!? A: Nothing, sweet paladin. King's Roads M: "Edict LXVI – All firstborn children are the property of the king, and must be handed over to the royal guards before their third birthday." A: Stormsblood! Who let this man become king? G: The people of Lythia aren't known for their judgement. They did let the Mages Council rule for years. M: We can't let Donnell get away with this. Lythia won't need a Spellstorm to destroy it with him on the throne. E: Agreed. Where can we find this so called king? M: The Forge. It's his workshop and fortress. A: What are we waiting for then? Bitter Vale E: What else can you tell us of this Donnell, Mage? M: He's a genius, unfortunately. He makes war golems, machines that you have to tear apart before they stop destroying everything in sight. A: Didn't he work for the Mages Council? M: He did. He was also friends with Glimpy. E: I expect to despise him. A: If this King Donnell is the golem maker, why aren't we seeing any golems? M: I'm surprised he hasn't sent them after us yet. Murky Thicket A: Hmm. G: What is it? A: No more edicts on the trees and we haven't seen a dwarf for awhile. I feel like we've left the realm of King Donnell. G: But we are going to the Forge, we should be getting closer to him. A: I'm not saying it makes sense, it just feels different somehow. E: ...So, do you prefer a longsword in battle or a shortsword with a dagger or shield? A: It depends on the fight, right? If it's a duel, I'll take the shortsword and shield, A: but if I'm at the front line with decent comrades, I'd prefer the longsword. What do you think of- G: Will you two just get a room already? Dim Weald Gar: Twrrr... A: Wha- That doesn't look like a golem. M: More like a nightmare. E: Wasn't that one of the Meramancer's creations? M: It was. We are close to his tower. But I wonder why they are wandering in the woods- Elf: Good morrow. Are you here to seek an audience with Emperor Falwich? M: With who? Elf: The Meramancer, our good Emperor Falwich. M: Actually we were looking for King Donnell. Elf: A pox on the name! You shall not join his evil forces! Bleak Woodland A: My head hurts. When we left Lythia for Braen, we had no rulers. Now we have an emperor and a king. Alexi: You forget the Supreme Rulers of Lythia! I am Overlord Alexi! Bow to me! Eustace: And I am Surpreme Overlord Eustace! Bow lower to me! Alexi: Why do you get to be Supreme Overlord and I'm just an Overlord? Eustace: Because I am smarter than you. Alexi: Oh. Right. Bow to us! Wait – No! Not you! M: I'm kind of glad they got away. It would be a shame to kill those two after they survived so much. A: Humph. They're still cultists. G: True! Call them back. I will keep them as my worshippers. M Not happening. Dingy Grove M: So. Now we are back down to two crazy monarchs to deal with. A: Split up? E: We certainly are not. M: It might not be a bad idea to check out both problems. You two can take one and I'll take the other. A: Which one would you like to take: King Donnell or Emperor Falwich? M: I think I can handle the Meramancer alone. He seemed odd, but not evil. G: Hey, you have a demon prince to help out! M: Yes. You are so helpful. G: Aw, come on. I'll slaughter a few monsters and go straight back into the book. Promise. A: Very well. We'll scout the Forge and try to keep Donnell from taking anyone's firstborn. E: Farewell, Mage. We'll meet again soon. The Tower Door G: Hmm... I wouldn't have thought the good old Meramancer had it in him to declared himself emperor. M: I wouldn't have thought any parent so cruel as to name their child Falwich. G: The world is full of nasty surprises. M: The Meramancer's tower. I don't suppose he'll just let us walk in to talk like civilized people. G: Unlikely. G: Ah! Look. The welcoming committee! Twisted Lab G: Mage! Watch out! G: You're rushing though here Mage. What's the hurry? M: While I have perfect faith in Eron and Ava to be able to handle themselves... G: They do tend to get themselves in trouble without me, don't they? M: Wha- fine. Sure. Without you, we are as lost kittens without their mother. G: I'm glad you feel that way too. M: Do you think Eron and Ava have... ah- G: Finally stopped arguing at every turn so they can settle into being a smug couple unaware of the eternal peril posed by being in love? M: Something like that. G: Well, I personally think Ava can do much better than a paladin. I mean, who really wants to date a paladin? M: Ah... I think they've seemed happier lately. G: I'm going to have to smite him something awful if he breaks her heart, you know. Bizarre Workshop M: Huh. Did you hear that? G: A slurpy sound? M: Yes. Like something large getting out of mud or slime. G: Yup. Heard it. M: It's never a good sign, is it? To hear something big moving around nearby. G: Nope. It usually means were going to run into something particularly nasty. Have fun! G: Excellent, Mage! With a little luck, you might carry off this whole Dawnbreaker thing. M: … G: What? M: It's disturbing to remember that you are a free demon prince, Grim. G: I am what I am. The book and the demon prince. I was always both. M: Not exactly comforting. G: No worries. Having my incompetent Mage turn out to be the Dawnbreaker doesn't give me much faith in the world either. M: Ha! Right. What were the Nameless thinking? Peculiar Den G: When we finally get a break and start traveling, we could put on a traveling show! G: The Mage and the Amazing Book. Something catchy. M: That sounds awful. M: I do want to see more of Lythia though, when we have a chance. G: You've already seen a lot of it. M: I've fought through most of it, how many other continents are there? G: Five, if you count the frozen icy one. M: See? There's so much more and no demon princes to try to destroy it. G: Hey, I could destroy the world if I felt like it. Weird Alcove G: It's good to have a new life's ambition, Mage. M: I'm proud of me too. G: Now lets just find dear Falwich the Meramancer and explain to him that being Emperor is a bad plan. G: Ah, Mage. That sound. M: The slurpy one? G: Yes. M: You think we may have discovered its origin? G: My thoughts precisely. Curious Passage M: I think this is the top of the tower. G: Excellent. Three doors before us. Do you remember which one led to the Meramancer last time? M: No... Let's try this one first. G: I feel something ahead... M: That is nowhere near specific enough to be useful. G: It feels like something out of Braen. M: Oh Nameless. G: Will you look at that! I was right! A Braen Hylexes. M: It looks like a dragon to me. G: Your assessment is relatively accurate. Don't die now. Deadly Halls M: So, no Meramancer behind door number one. Let's try the second. G: You know I just had the most delightful idea of a gladiatorial game. G: Take someone you don't like, put them in an arena with three doors and then - M: Shut up, Grim. G: That doesn't look like the Meramancer. M: Your observational skills are the envy of all enchanted books everywhere. Final Room M: This leaves us with only one way to go. G: Let's hope that Emperor Falwich the Meramancer appreciates the efforts it took to find him. M: Emperor! How good of you to see us on such short notice. Emperor Falwich: Ah, Mage. Hmm. What can I do for you? M: You can renounce your claim to the non-existent Empire of Lythia. EF: I don't think that's how it works. You need to defeat me or something. M: That can be arranged. Emperor's Crown Meramancer: Alas! I am, ah, defeated! All hail the new ruler of Lythia! G: Ahahaha! I love it! M: You don't seem particularly upset about not being emperor, Meramancer. Mera: I only made the claim so I wouldn't have to be a subject to Donnell! Have you seen the edicts? He's insane! M: That's almost reasonable. Well, I order you to continue doing whatever it is you are doing and not obey Donnell. Mera: Consider it done! Mera: Do you have time to take a tour of the lab, Mage? M: I'm afraid that we need to go deal with King Donnell as soon as possible. Mera: That's a shame. I've created my most astonished creature ever. The Carcharias Hound. He's simply splendid. M: Some other time. I promise to return and admire him once Donnell is defeated. Golem Ambush Mera: No! Donnell's golems! Look out, Mage! G: They're attacking the Meramancer! M: Falwich! Run! The golems are here for you! M: There's too many of them! G: Stay sharp, Mage! Get to the Meramancer! Mera: I always knew Donnell Mickero would be the death of me. M: I'm sorry. I was- Mera: Just teach the madman a lesson, eh? And you should probably run... M: Why? Mera: The Carcharias Hound. He'll be upset, when he realizes I've died. Good luck, Mage. Nameless guide you. M: And you. Find peace. G: What are you doing? M: Checking to see that the Meramancer is actually dead... I was hoping he- G: His creatures would not have attacked us, if he was still alive. M: I was just hoping... nevermind. G: Is that another golem? M: PG! PG: !!! M: A note: "Mage. You will come to the Forge and swear your loyalty to me, or your friends will pay the price. - King Donnell of Lythia" PG: :( Category:Transcripts